The Tale of Magnir
by InuKag01234
Summary: An adventure an earth spirit has when filling in for one absent first class goddess that takes him back in time!
1. Prologue

'"Cover for me!" She says, phah!' Spat the spirit, tossing a book over his shoulder, only for it to halt an arms-length away. 'Paeorth-sama sure has got some nerve, disappearing down to earth to visit her friends like she did.'

The spirit rolled over in midair distastefully, from his position hovering in front of a levitating computer screen, and an old-fashioned looking phone, to rest his chin on his unsupported elbows.

He was dressed almost to the point of ludacracy, with long, flowing, light brown robes and tightly braided black hair that reached to the botttom of his elbows, various gold and multicoloured jewels wrapped around his belt and sewn into his clothes, his sharp blue eyes roving over the multitude of discarded manga volumes surrounding him in the first class goddess Paeorth's office area.

'I'm just supposed to make sure the phone doesn't ring while she's gone,' he said, hovering a little closer to the phone. 'She said she'd gotten one earlier, so another wasn't supposed to come for a while, but still, sticking me here to make sure it doesn't?' He rolled his eyes distastefully.

* * *

**Holy (please extend that world about ten syllables) crap it's been a while, hasn't it?**

**I swear I haven't been onto this website in months, what's this about images? Jeez, it's fine the way it is.**

**Anyway, here's a crossover I've spent a little while working on, sorry it's really rushed, I meant for a whole lot of other stuff to happen in there too, but as I wrote it, this is what came out.**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag.**


	2. Chapter 1

The old fashioned door slid shut with a clatter, and the girl that had stepped through it dropped the backpack she had been carrying and sighed, shaking her head a little. 'What an awful test.' She groaned, kicking her shoes off and shaking out her long, raven hair. A young boy stuck his head around the corner, a potato chip half stuffed in his mouth comically. 'Oh heya sis, how was your day?'

'Fine, Souta. I think I survived the test, so I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and sleep. InuYasha's not going to come and get me until tomorrow, so I might as well rest until then.'

'Mom said dinner would be on soon.' Souta finished.

'Thanks.' She turned and started to trudge up the stairs, but was stopped by a word from her brother.

'Oh, Kagome? One of your friends called a little while ago, she said to call her back as soon as you get home.'

'Alright, thanks Souta.' Kagome halted her ascent up the stairs and headed towards the phone, in the living room, where her brother had been sitting, a fresh chip being crunched on. 'I'll bet it was...' she muttered under her breath, finishing her thought in her mind as she picked up the handset of the phone. 'Now what was her number?'

_Beep, beep-beep beep..._

'That should be it.' She said triumphantly, listening intently to the almost _whirr_ing rings on the other end of the line.

_'Hello! You have reached the goddess helpline!'_ Suddenly spouted from the other end of the line. _'Unfortumately Paeorth-Sama is unable to come to the phone at the moment,'_ continued the male voice, either oblivious or choosing to ignore Kagome startled spluttering, _'So I shall be down shortly to see you in person!'_

'Wait, huh?' Kagome could only exclaim into the disconnected reciever, and she whirled around to see light collecting into the edge of the glass of water that was sitting next to Souta at the table, or perhaps it was coming from the glass itself.

Before Kagome, or Souta could utter another word, a figure appeared from it, expanding rapidly into a full sized being, looking around and almost immediately spotting Kagome by the phone, ignoring Souta, who had fallen off his chair in fright, tumbling the packet of chips all over himself.

'Good afternoon!' He said, approaching her. 'My name is Magnir, I am a first class earth spirit sent as representation and replacement for the first class, second catergory; unlimited licence goddess Paeorth,' he started to shake Kagome's stunned hand, 'who is unable to take your request at the moment, so on her honour as well as my own, I shall fulfill your heart's desire in her place. So tell me, are you Higurashi Kagome?'

Kagome seemed to snap out of her surprised state, and wrenched her hand out of his, ducked under his shoulder, grabbed Souta, and fled the room as fast as she could, the rattled thundering indicated she was fleeing upstairs.

Magnir raised an eyebrow to form a questioning look, then proceeded to fly out of the room, and upstairs, following the sound of the slamming door at the end of the hall, and landed neatly in front of the door, barely glancing at the pink door handle cover, he pushed the door open.

'Excuse me, but are you, or are you not Higurashi Kagome?' He addressed the Kagome, who was crouching in the farthest corner of the room in front of her brother, an old looking bow and arrow drawn carefully in her sure fingers.

'Who are you, demon, and how do you know my name?' She asked, watching him carefully along the shaft of the arrow.

'Me?' Magnir exclaimed, 'demon? You must have misheard me, I'm a first class earth spirit,' he glanced at the slightly glinting point of the arrow, 'and I mean you no harm.'

Kagome gave a short, harsh, laugh. 'That's what they all say, earth spirit. Now, what do you want with me?'

'I said this all earlier. I'm here as a representation of a first class, second catergory; unlimited licence goddess; Paeorth, and I am here to grant you a wish.'

'What do you get in return?' Kagome asked suspiciously.

'Nothing, nothing,' Magnir shrugged. 'I must tell you though, I'm not as powerful as Paeorth-sama, so I'm going to have to ask you not to wish for something big, like the destruction of the world or anything,-'

'_The destruction of the world_!' Kagome exclaimed.

'The same goes for unimaginable wealth, but I can do imaginable, so please just tell me your wish. Please keep in mind though you only get one.'

Kagome relaxed her stance a little, standing up, but keeping her bow trained on the spirit.

'Are you sure you're not a demon?' Souta asked from behind her, peeking around the girl.

'My dear boy, I'm a first class earth spirit,' a shadow seemed to cross his eyes, 'and most certainly not one of those evil creatures. I do not care about any such doublet system, the next demon who crosses me shall most certainly meet their end.'

There was silence for a beat, before Kagome relaxed her bow, and the shadow passed. 'Alright.' She said. 'Alright, alright. So, you're a spirit, and you're here to grant me a wish.'

'That's right. Please tell me your deepest desire, so that I can grant it.'

'Hey Kagome,' Souta said, tugging on her sleeve, 'this wish stuff is sounding an awful lot like what you were telling me about the jewel.'

'I know.' Kagome responded, her eyes not leaving the spirit. 'So you're not a demon, you're some sort of deity? Or are you some sort of lost soul-type spirit?'

'You humans have on very rare occasion been known in times of old to call us deitys, I suppose. I am no such remnant.'

'What's a remnant?'

'Human souls with too many regrets to leave this world. But this is irrelevant, please tell me your wish, and I shall grant it on behalf of Paeorth-sama.' Magnir brushed aside.

'Who's Paeorth?' Kagome asked, she was still clearly suspicious of the spirit who had appeared out of her brother's glass.

Magnir sighed. 'Paeorth-sama never mentioned how tedious this could be.' He muttered to himself. 'Paeorth-sama is a first class, second catergory, unlimited licensed goddess.'

'Goddess?' _I've met demons, but I've never even heard of a goddess._ Kagome thought, then glanced at her brother. 'Magnir, was it? Could you let my brother go free?'

Souta stared at her. 'But, Sis!' The boy was clearly scared of the spirit blocking the doorway.

'I'm not sure about what you mean, but,' Magnir stepped aside, clearing the way. 'I mean you no harm.'

'Souta, it's a warm night out, why don't you go and camp out by the well?'

Souta frowned in confusion, then her meaning hit him. 'Got it. Don't get eaten in the mean time, okay?' He said seriously, than bolted from the room.

Magnir frowned. 'What did he mean, eaten?'

Kagome felt her eyes narrow. 'Nothing, nothing. So. You're telling me it was this "goddess", Paeorth that was supposed to grant a wish?'

'Yes,' Magnir seemed a little out of sorts on the subject. 'But she was previously indesposed, so she sent me instead.'

'I see.'

There was the distinct sound of a hurried clatter that was Souta rushing down the stairs, followed by a sliding door closing.

'Kagome!' came calling up the stairs. 'Souta! Dinner's ready!'

Kagome started slightly, she had forgotten about her mother and grandfather.

'Magnir? Could you wait here a moment?'

'If it pleases you.' Magnir said, crossing his arms.

Kagome, taking the bow and arrow with her, left quickly, pausing only to grab a small bottle of pink shards that were sitting on her desk.

She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could, thinking as hard as she could about what she could do to either get rid of the demon/earth spirit, or her family out of harms way, in case this earth spirit decided to get angry.

'Mom?' She called, bursting around the corner, very nearly bowling over her grandfather. 'Sorry, grandpa!'

'What is it, dear?'

'Yeah, why are you in such a rush, Kagome?' Her grandfather added, stepping back.

'Mom, did you know, uh, there's a festival on down by the riverbank?'

'Oh, really?' Her mother said, setting down the empty bowl she was about to serve rice into. 'Why didn't you mention it earlier?'

'Oh, uh, I'd just remembered it then, my friend on the phone reminded me. Why don't we go?'

'Well, it's a little short notice, isn't it?' Her grandfather said shortly, but his eyes brightened.

'Why don't you go, I have homework I need to do, plus I need to pack, and I'll keep an eye on Souta, so why don't you and Mom go and enjoy yourselves?'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Kagome nodded fervently. 'Take your meal with you, you can have a picnic when you get there!'

'Oh, but I haven't decided what to wear!' Her mother said.

'I'll go and get my sacred, handed down for generations...' Her grandfather said to himself as he disappeared from the room.

'Just wear anything, have a good time!' Kagome said quickly, glancing back in the general direction of her room.

'And Kagome, why are you waving around that bow?'

'Never mind that.' Kagome dismissed. 'It's nothing. You go and get ready, I'll put dinner into a bento for you.'

'Well, thank you, Kagome.' She looked a little caught up in the excitement, and hurried out the door.

Kagome sighed in relief for a moment, before turning back towards the cupboards.

Only to get the shock of her life.

'I get the feeling you're getting rid of your family.' Magnir said, hovering over a point near the kettle. 'Is this in preparation of your wish?'

'No!' Kagome shot back, relaxing only slightly from her defensive stance.

'Are you planning on running away from me?' Magnir asked, watching her pack rice into a black box she pulled from a cupboard. 'You know, I can follow you wherever you try to hide.'

_Wanna bet?_ Kagome thought as she continued to pack rice, then paused. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ _No, I can't inflict him on my family. Wait, he seems to be only interested in me, so if I leave, then he might leave them alone?_

She took another layer of the box and packed in some more food. 'There.' She said,stacking the layers together back into the box and wrapping it up securely.

'If I did manage to give you the slip, would you turn to my family?' Kagome asked.

'I highly doubt you could escape me.' Magnir said, looking at her evenly.

Kagome gulped. _I was right..._ 'But, on the off chance that I did.'

'Well, then I would be forced to chase you down until I found you again. Other humans hold no interest to me, however I cannot return to heaven without granting your hearts desire, let alone what Paeorth-sama will do to me when she finds me and finds out I have failed to fulfill her task set out for me.'

'I, see.' Kagome said, stepping back a little. 'Alright then,'

'So don't try to run away. Alright?' Magnir said, gazing at her.

'Alright.' Kagome nodded. 'Uh, would you like some tea?'

'Tea? And then will you tell me your heart's desire?'

'Tea it is then.' Kagome said, evading the question. _My heart's desire? No, this guy would probably take my soul or something if I said the words "I wish"._


	3. Chapter 2

_So my Mom and Grandpa are gone, Souta's outside waiting for InuYasha, and Magnir's downstairs having tea._ Kagome thought, lifting her cupped hands full of water and watching the water run through them.

She had just finished having the fastest bath on the planet, and was now wearing a towel and washing off a mark on her face that she had not previously seen in the sink.

'So what should I tell Magnir?' Kagome asked her reflection. 'Should I just leave? Or maybe he's telling the truth?' She paused, staring at herself. 'What if I would really get anything I desired?'

Her reflection offered her no answers.

'What do I desire? Nothing, really.' She chuckled. 'Passing grades? A guarentee into highschool? Or maybe to posess all of the jewel shards Naraku has?' Her humour stopped there. 'What about to free Kohaku or something?'

She shook her head. 'No, this guy's most likely going to use his powers to eat me or something. And if I just try to go back to the feudal era, then he'll go after Mom or Souta.' She grabbed one of the towels hanging on the towel rack and dried her face off, then returned her gaze to the mirror. 'My best bet would be to wait for InuYasha, and he can probably figure out what this guys is and how to get rid of him.' She hesitated. 'But InuYasha's a half-demon. Do you think this Magnir will attack him over it?' She asked her reflection. 'Okay, what if InuYasha _wasn't_ a half-demon?' She said slyly, her reflecion looking at her sneakily. 'Magnir's an earth spirit, right? He said he was first class or whatever. I hope that the spirits aren't all that close. I wonder what other kinds of spirits there are? What sort of spirit should I pretend InuYasha should be?'

She dragged her gaze away from the mirror to look out the window speculitivly for inspiration.

Outside there was moderate darkness, the moon had bathed everything in a faint silvery light that made everything slightly visible.

It was slightly breathtaking.

'Wait a second,' she said, dragging her gaze upwards, 'that's it!'

In her moment of triumph, she pulled on her fresh clothes. 'Alright, I've just got to get to my room in one piece.' Kagome said, crossing to the door. 'I can do that. And I've just got to survive the night. I can do that too.'

She opened the door and stepped out, not regestering anyone was standing, well, hovering there until she had closed the door behind her.

'Is this cleansing process a part of your heart's desire?' Magnir asked, crossing his arms, and making Kagome start.

She turned to look at him.

'Uh,-'

Suddenly there was a flash of red that covered her vision, and a heavy cloth suddenly seemed to hang over her.

'Kagome, who the hell is this guy?' Came a familiar voice. 'And what the hell are you doing?'

Kagome looked around, to see what was hanging over her was a familiar haori, and a familiar hanyou standing about three paces away, that which she crossed quickly and threw her arms around his neck. 'Thank god you're here!' She said, shrinking a little into his chest.

'I might ask you the same thing,' Magnir asked, rotating to face him, his face like storm clouds.

InuYasha pulled the girl behind him, then reached for the sword at his hip.

'Wait!' Kagome said, grasping his shoulders. 'Don't fight in here!'

'My guess would be you're a demon,' Magnir said, ignoring the girl.

'W-'

'No, he's not.' Kagome cut InuYasha off. 'He's a first class moon spirit. His name's InuYasha.' (-_'I'm a what?'_-) 'InuYasha, this is Magnir, he's an earth spirit, he says he's here on behalf of a goddess to grant me a wish.'

'A goddess?' InuYasha said, straightening a little out of his stance.

'Yes, the first class, second catergory, unlimited license goddess; Paeorth-sama.' Magnir said. 'She is working on behalf of the goddess helpline.'

'The goddess what?'

Magnir shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose quickly. 'I knew that moon spirits are out of touch with earth happenings, however to be this slow,' he muttered, 'anyway,' he resumed, cutting across InuYasha's irritated response, 'I'm here to grant one miss Hirugashi Kagome one entitlement of whatever her heart desires in Paeorth-sama's place.'

'What do you get in return?' InuYasha asked.

'Nothing, alright?' Magnir said irritably. He looked at Kagome. 'So just tell me what your wish is.'

'I, don't know. Why me, though?' Kagome asked.

'Well I did receive your phone call, didn't I?'

'That was a wrong number, or you hacked into my phone or something!'

Magnir shook his head. 'No.' He disagreed. 'If Paeorth-sama's phone receives a call, then that person has been designated to receive heaven's grace, and therefore they get their heart's desire granted. And since Paeorth-sama couldn't make it down to the surface for this one, then here I am.'

Both InuYasha and Kagome were looking totally lost.

Magnir shook his head. 'Honestly.' He turned, with a flash of light, he disappeared through the wall next to him.

'He's gone outside!' Kagome exclaimed, turning on her heel and hurrying down the passageway, with InuYasha hot on her heels.

'So what's all this about spirits?' InuYasha asked as they raced down the stairs.

'I'm not really sure, but I'm trying to avoid a fight here in this time,' Kagome replied, pulling off the haori and pressing back into InuYasha's arms. 'And it looks like this guy really hates demons, or what he thinks is demons or something. So just go along with the "moon spirit" thing until we can get this guy to leave.'

'Fine.' InuYasha grumbled, pulling his arms through the haori as they burst through the front door, to see Magnir hovering three metres off the ground outside the wall he had evidently just passed through.

'My question is,' Magnir continued as if he had never paused, 'Why are you here, moon spirit? Your spirits are supposed to remain on the moon. Do you have a contract already, or are you as well waiting for this girl's wish?'

'This guy is starting to get on my nerves.' InuYasha muttered. 'Are you looking for a fight?' He called up.

Magnir snorted dervisivly. 'Your mistake was to leave the moon in the first place, impudent spirit.' He lowered himself a little lower to the ground, and turned his face towards the moon, crossing his forearms into a cross shape and spreading his gloved fingers. 'Oh great spirit of the night sky, she who watches over us all from her blackened cloak of darkness,'

'It seems like he's casting some sort of spell!' Kagome said hurridly.

'She, who guides us with her wisdom and power when the almighty sun has begun to slumber,'

InuYasha, without hesitation, drew his sword.

Magnir shifted his hands so he was pointing two fingers directly at InuYasha. 'Turn your gaze from he who stands before me, and hide he in the folds of your night. Shine not!'

'What the hell are you-' InuYasha started, but then he could only watch as the Tetsusaiga shrank back into it's untransformed state in his hands.

'InuYasha!' Kagome exclaimed, watching as a bolt of blackness from the sky enshrouded him, as if a cloud has passed over the place where he stood, however the sky above him was clear.

'What's going on?' InuYasha said, he sheathed his sword as his claws retracted into human nails, and his once white hair was now as black as the dark sky above him.

'You should know, first class moon spirit, that if you do not have the moon's light upon you then you lose your powers and become mortal. Simple.'

InuYasha took a few steps to the side, but the dark circle as his feet followed, and his demonic powers did not.

'Are you alright, InuYasha?' Kagome asked, approaching him.

'Now, girl, what is your heart's desire?' Magnir asked pleasantly, gazing at her evenly, lowering himself to the ground and walking until he was stopped.

'I won't tell you my wish until you return his powers!' Kagome said, despite InuYasha's spluttering.

'But, I just-'

'NOW.' Kagome said resolutely, and InuYasha visibly flinched slightly.

He knew that tone, and he knew what would normally follow if he did not do as she was asking.

'Fine.' Magnir said, raising his nose a little, but still pointing again at InuYasha. 'Great spirit of the night sky, return your gaze to he who stands before me, and grace him again with his ritious powers that you have blessed him with. Return!'

The black circle disappeared, and InuYasha glared up at him through his white locks once more.

'You bastard.' He muttered, only to nearly topple over as Kagome ran into him, in a clear attempt to drag him in the direction of the well house.

'This spirit is definately after me, so if we go back, then he'll leave.' Kagome said, shoving him a little harder.

'Fine.' InuYasha said, and in an instant, he had the girl under one arm, and the next instant, he was out of sight of the earth spirit, at the well storage door.

He pushed it open, and hurried inside.

'Where's Souta?' Kagome asked, looking around as he put her down.

'I told the runt to go and hide.'

'Good thinking.' She said as they hurried down the steps and landed on the hard-packed ground.

The door opened behind them, to reveal a very irritated looking Magnir.

'Bye!' Kagome said as she leapt into the well, with InuYasha close behind her.

'Wait!' Magnir said, but it was too late, that world, and that time, had disappeared behind them.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha, I just realized I updated the wrong chapter! Whoops. **

**Anyway, get a load of that spell casting spell! I have never been more proud of anything in my entire life.**

**I know not many of you are reading this, but if you are, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

They landed neatly under the open-topped sky, revealing their successful time-slip into the past.

It was that moment that InuYasha's instincts tweaked, and with that, he seized Kagome by the waist, and leapt out of the well in a single bound, and upon landing outside, pushed the two of them into the surrounding forrest.

'What's wrong?' Kagome asked as he set her down carefully, she peeked around him to see the clearing.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' InuYasha responded, leaning back against the tree he was standing against, and peering over his shoulder at the well.

The silence that followed seemed to stretch for an eternity, it almost seemed to be louder than any sound ever heard.

Kagome was suddenly hyper-aware of the sound of InuYasha's warm breath in her ear, and the arm that was still wrapped protectivly around her waist, and it sent blood rushing to her cheeks, however she didn't move.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind them, and they spun, to see a figure holding a small, lit torch appearing in the looming darkness.

'Who's-' Kagome started to call, but InuYasha pressed a hand across her mouth.

'Is someone there?' Came a familiar voice, and they relaxed as the womanly figure came into view, revealing themselves to be a friend.

'Kagome, InuYasha,' Sango said, smiling in relief, holding her torch a little higher, 'I-oh, sorry,' she said, looking at the two and turning beet red. 'Am I interrupting?'

'A little,' InuYasha said, returning his gaze to the clearing, unfortunatly having to turn his face back towards where Kagome was in order to see.

'Ah, um, wait, no, no, you're not, Sango,' Kagome said, jumping back from the hanyou and turning an even darker shade of red than the demon slayer.

Sango raised her eyebrows, 'then what are you doing?' She asked, looking not at all convinced.

'Put your torch out and we'll see.' InuYasha said, clearly completely misunderstanding, or else not noticing what Sango had obviously interpreted as the situation.

Sango waved the torch out, and approached the treeline where they were standing.

'So what were you doing out here?' Kagome muttered to the girl as she shuffled over to her, where they crouched amongst the bushes.

'I was taking a walk.' Sango said resolutely.

'Is the monk being lecherous again?' Kagome asked dryly.

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Sango replied grouchily, but then shot a sidelong glance at Kagome. 'Are you sure we're supposed to be seeing something?'

'I think so,' Kagome said.

'I don't want to be too foreward or anything, but that was awfully close for an unmarried woman,' Sango said quietly, turning her face to look at the girl.

Kagome shoved a hand across her own mouth to stop herself from exclaiming right out loud.

'What?' She hissed.

Sango quickly and wisly changed the subject. 'So what are we supposed to be seeing?'

As if in response to the question, a small, bright circle of light appeared on the ground, which rapidly expanded into a heavily intricate circle about two and a half metres wide, about five paces away from the well.

'What's that?' Sango asked, hefting her heavy weapon a little.

'I can't believe he followed me.' Kagome said, feeling her blush drain away.

'I can't believe he didn't use the well.' InuYasha muttered next to them.

Kagome started slightly, she hadn't heard him move to right next to her behind a tree.

A white figure appeared from the centre of the circle, which faded into the solid form of Magnir, and the circle on the ground disappeared instantly, like someone had flicked a switch.

'I can't believe she managed to get this far.' Magnir complained to himself, then sighed, and looked around.

'I can hear you, you know. Miss Higurashi Kagome, I can hear you and the moon spirit. You might as well come out.' Magnir announced to the clearing clearly, and Kagome and InuYasha exchanged a look.

'And who is your friend that I hear?' Magnir continued, fixing his gaze on their hiding place.

They appeared cautiously, InuYasha was looking thoroughly ticked off, and drew his sword quickly.

Magnir chuckled at the two, but his eyes froze when Sango appeared into the dim moonlight.

'You,' he said, and Sango froze in her steady stride.

Magnir pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I know you, but where from?'

His tone reminded Kagome of a small child, waving his fists in an effort to remember the forgotten detail.

'Who are you?' Sango asked seriously, lifting the Hiraikotsu higher off of her shoulder.

'Oh, I know you, but from where?' Magnir said, 'Let's see, it's five hundred years ago, so, oh, hey! I know!' He actually pointed at her. 'You're that one live girl that some demon buried right through the heart of my earth line that one time!'

'Sango?' Kagome asked questioningly.

'Sango! That's the one!' Magnir said triumphantly. 'Back when that demon had translocated an entire castle on my earth line!'

'That sounds like Naraku.' InuYasha said. 'What do you mean, your earth line?'

Magnir shot a glance at InuYasha. 'It's just like your moon line, only here on earth.'

InuYasha felt a muscle twitch behind his eye. 'Of course.'

'Translocating castle?' Sango said, 'that's got to be Naraku. But why would he bury me?'

'Because the demon who was pretending to be the leader of the castle thought you were dead,' Magnir said, 'If I remember correctly.' He jumped a little. 'You had, let me think, was it a little sister next to you? And your father? There were quite a few people buried in that area, but you were the one who was right on my earth line. Let me tell you, I was very grateful when you pulled yourself out of it.'

'That was my little brother. That must have been when the demon slayers of my village had been lured to Naraku's castle.'

'I remember that!' Kagome said, then looked at Magnir. 'So why are you suddenly trying to grant me a wish?'

Magnir sighed. 'I've told you, I'm standing in for Paeorth-sama, and heaven is granting you a wish. And if I have to say it again I shan't be happy.'


	5. Chapter 4

'So, you're an earth spirit.' Said one monk.

'Yes,' Magnir said dispairingly.

'And you're here to grant Kagome whatever her heart's desire on behalf of a celestial being, this Paeorth-sama?'

'I give up! Explaining things to you people seems to be a concept I must repeat endlessly!' Magnir said, throwing his hands in the air and leaving the small wooden building, of which a fire was lingering in the centre, pausing at the doorway only to look at Kagome meaningfully. 'You just let me know when I can grant your heart's desire, and I'll be on my way.'

He stormed out, grumbling.

'He doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy,' Kagome said.

'You're just saying that because he's granting you a wish.' InuYasha said, crossing his arms resolutely from his point on the floor.

'Sit. He's just trying to do his job, I think. He doesn't seem to be a demon.' Kagome said, paying no heed as InuYasha's chin made sudden and close contact with the ground.

'That was uncalled for.' InuYasha muttered.

'I agree, he doesn't have any demonic aura.'

'You should have seen his face when I asked if he was a demon. It looks like he really despises them. '

'It could be an act.' InuYasha said, finally able to push himself off of the ground, and brushing the front of his robes off.

'Well that's true, but it's a pretty good one if so.' Sango said, her eyes on the fire.

'But if he wanted do do something to her, wouldn't he have done it already?'

'Maybe in order to start one of those spells of his to work, the victim has to say 'I wish'.' InuYasha said.

'That's not true, you hadn't said those words before he cast that one on you.' Kagome said to him.

'He cursed you?' Sango said in surprise. 'What happened?'

'It certainly seemed like a curse. By the sound of it, Magnir told the moon to stop shining on InuYasha.'

'Well what good would that do?' Sango asked.

'It induces a new moon only over where InuYasha was standing.'

'How does that work?' Miroku asked. 'The moon goes through it's cycles every month, nothing changes.'

'Well the moon's shadow, or rather, the side of the moon that is facing away from the sun, is what causes the fluctuations of the moon, making what we see as a 'new moon'. So what Magnir did, I think, was he stopped the moon from shining, and therefore caused a new moon.' Kagome explained.

InuYasha seemed totally lost, but Miroku was onto it.

'That's interesting.' Miroku said.

'It's not all that hard, as soon as that idiot starts talking about the moon, I'll just knock him out.'

'But how did he know to use the moon?' Sango asked.

InuYasha shot an accusing glare at Kagome.

'Because, I kind of, told Magnir that InuYasha was a moon spirit.' Kagome said haltingly.

'And now that bastard knows how to beat me.' The "moon spirit" in question grumbled.

'It was the first thing that came to mind!' Kagome shot back defensivly. 'I didn't want you two to break my house!'

'Don't lump me in together with him.' InuYasha spat.

'Well just be glad I didn't think of frogs, or toads or something first!' Kagome said,standing up. 'You could have been any spirit at all!'

'It would be better than that guy knowing how to take my powers!' InuYasha replied, also standing.

'I could have left you without them, you know! I managed to convince Magnir to return them, and I didn't have to do that!' Kagome ranted. 'I could have just left you with the moon turning a blind eye on you, and you would have been stuck as a weakling human!'

'Now now, this isn't really the time to fight,' Miroku interjected.

'Shut it, Miroku!' The two shouted at the monk in perfect syncronisation.

'Sit!' Kagome exclaimed. 'Sit, sit, sit!'

InuYasha proceeded to pummel the floor with his collarbones, and by the time the dust had cleared, Kagome was gone.

* * *

**I realize that not many people are reading this, but oh well. I really enjoy playing with the character of Magnir, who is very honour-bound, but is frustrated easily by the incompetence of others. He's so much fun! He can be really witty and cynical, and I feel bad that this story's so short. Maybe I'll write an Ah! Megami-sama! fanfiction some time, and I'll have him appear. I've got two other stories on the go at the moment, both of which I'm nearly finished, you might see one of them up here in the near future. **

**InuKag**


	6. Chapter 5

It wasn't long afterwards that Kagome found herself at the sacred tree, she stomped over to it's trunk and sat with a _whump_ onto one of its protruding roots a little harder than what she meant to.

'So you've finally showed up.' Came a voice from it's branches, and Kagome sprang up.

Magnir appeared from the tree's branches, and hovered his way down to the ground. 'This is an interesting tree that you were sitting on.'

'Oh? How did you know that?' Kagome asked, her anger disappating in favour of interest.

'You forget, I am a first class earth spirit. Trees are something that are born from within the earth, and make the perfect balance of earth and air, two complete opposites that are not able to mix, but have done so within a tree's branches.'

Kagome was silent for a beat, staring up at the wide trunk of the sacred tree. 'Could you tell me something?' She asked.

'What is it?'

'You said you're granting my desire as representation of a celestial being, Paeorth, was it?'

'Paeorth-sama is a goddess, not a celestial being, but yes.'

'Okay, so she's a goddess. Is she the only goddess?'

'No, there are many goddesses, including many kinds of goddesses, who fall under different catergories. The entity that you are thinking of is the Almighty One, someone who you humans would refer to as "God", or "Allah", or whatever else you call Him.'

'What do you mean, "many kinds of goddesses"?'

'Paeorth-sama is a first class, second catergory, unlimited license. I'm not entirely sure of the classes ranking system below second class, regardless, they refer to the level of power that the individual goddess has. Second catergory simply means that she is a part of the fieldwork goddesses I suppose, and obviously, there are different kinds of licenses that the goddesses can contain.'

'I see.'

'Anyway, with you being so close to that moon spirit, you should know about the classes levels.' Magnir dismissed. 'Moon spirits are infamous for staying neutral in the balance of goddesses and demons, they rarely if ever come down to earth anyway. Which I've been meaning to ask; what is he doing here? If he's here to grant you a wish, then that's against the treaty's jurostiction.'

'No, no, it's nothing like that.' Kagome said, crossing her arms.

'Well, what is his purpose here?'

'Well, I suppose he's trying to regain a lost object that I accidently broke?' Kagome shrugged nervously.

'What is this object?'

'I can't say much about it,' she avoided, 'it's against the treaty's jurostiction.' She was instantly glad he revealed that tid-bit of information.

'I see. Well, in any case, if you are trying to regain this broken talisman, then I'm pretty sure I could bring it back for you, if you so wished.'

Kagome took a breath to respond, but then paused. _He could bring together the sacred jewel? No, that wouldn't be right. If Magnir tried to, I don't know what the jewel would do to him, it would probably possess him or turn him into a demon or something. If he already isn't one._ Kagome amended.

'But the decision is entirely up to you.' Magnir cut across her thoughts. 'However I do ask you to bear in mind my limited capabilities compared to a first class goddes such as Paeorth-sama.'

'I'll make an extra special not of that.' Kagome said, sitting back down on the roots of the tree.

'May I ask you a question, Miss Higurashi Kagome?'

'Sure.'

'It might be a little out of line for me to ask, however I shall ask anyway, with your permission,' Magnir turned the end of his statement into a question.

'Ask away.'

'Are you in love with that whelp?'

'W-whelp?' Kagome stumbled. 'You mean InuYasha?'

'That's him. The moon spirit. Do you love him?'

Kagome felt a little lost for words, turning bright red, whereas Magnir floated down onto a nearby root, resting lightly against the trunk, not removing his gaze from her.

'Well,'

Suddenly the two most simple answers would not form on her lips.

Magnir continued to watch in silence, his gaze clearly saying he was only mildly curious for one way or the other, however he seemed to be getting some small amusement from watching her flounder.

'Wh-,'

That's right, the wh-elp.' Magnir said.

'No, I-' She hestitated.

Magnir paused, his gaze shifting around as he quickly surveyed the area, before returning his attention back to her.

'So you don't love him?'

'That's not what I meant!' Kagome exclaimed. 'Why is this so important to you, anyway?'

'No reason, but you're avoiding the question.'

'I-', Kagome looked a little shamefaced that her diversion scheme was foiled.

'It's not like I have any inclination to tell him.' Magnir said, but then paused. 'Oh hey, I know.'

'Know wh-' Kagome started, but she cut herself off, as Magnir spoke a short phrase so quickly she had no hope of catching the words, let alone their meaning, and two tiny flecks of light burst forth from his fingertips, which seemed to hover on the ground for a moment, swirling together, then they rushed off behind the nearest tree.

'What was that?' Kagome asked suspiciously.

'Nothing, nothing,' Magnir said, 'I was just dealing with something that's been irritating me.'

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

'Honest.' Magnir said, raising his hands in surrender.

'Right.'

'Anyway, you were trying to tell me that you love InuYasha.'

'Yes, that's right, I-' Kagome seemed to shrink a little, hiding her almost incandesent face behind her hands. 'That wasn't fair.'

'I never claimed to be a goddess.' Magnir shrugged.

* * *

**Well let's try this again. My internet failed on me as soon as I attempted to press "Save" after chucking in my authors note. **

**So anyway, to recap, thanks to anyone who's read this far, it means that you're enjoying the story (I hope). If you could leave a review to tell me what you think? That would be great, I'm always up for a bit of constructive critisim, or anything you feel like. **

**Also a quick shoutout (but not as large since not many people read this story anyway) to the other story I'm currently putting up (I spent ages deliberating the name, it was so irritating! I had a folder for the chapters just called "I'm not really sure - InuYasha ff" for the longest time); Catching One's Breath.**

**Will update soon(ish),**

**InuKag**


	7. Chapter 6

Kagome continued to hide behind her hands, but she peeked through her fingers at the earth spirit.

'I think I have a pretty good idea of what wish I should grant you.' Magnir finally said.

'What?'

'Hmm, I'll surprise you.' Magnir said, then spoke again incredibly fast, casting another obvious spell, flicking his palm at her.

_What are you-_ Kagome started, however the first thing she noticed was that no sound came from her mouth.

She felt herself mouth the words, and yet no sound came forth.

_What did you_- Kagome tried again, but again, failure was the only result.

She looked up at Magnir, who still had his palm facing her, and then she felt her mouth move.

She could not quite make out what she was somehow involinarily saying, however it was fairly clear.

This was her wish.

Magnir leapt from his position and landed on the ground in front of her, knealing as he landed.

She jumped up from her spot, to see that as soon as her feet touched the ground, an intricate circle appeared around her feet, and a sudden breeze seemed to rush up from it, strong enough to almost seem to make the girl hover.

It seemed that not only did Magnir make it so that she couldn't hear her own voice, he made it so that she could not hear anything at all.

This was obvious by the spell he was speaking, and yet she could hear absolutely no sound.

And just as suddenly as it began, it was over.

Another short phrase, and Kagome could hear again.

'What did you do to me?' Kagome exclaimed, accidently making herself jump by the sudden loud noise.

'You'll see.' Magnir said, standing, but then paused. 'Oh, wait, hold on, I suppose I should,' He knelt again, and repeated the process, this time around however no circle appeared in front of him, and the spell he spoke was again too fast for Kagome to hear or follow.

'Tell me, what did you do?' Kagome demanded, as he finished and stood once more.

'You'll definately find out.' Magnir said, smiling a little.

He then moved out from under the wide branches of the tree, aimed carfully with his hands, and spoke carefully.

'Tear not this delicate fabric that does intwine this mortal world, merely fold upon yourself so that my humble servant may pass over the folded gap without hesitation.' Magnir spoke solomnly.

'What are you doing now?' Kagome asked equally as suspiciously, watching as a circle in the sky appeared, almost like a window, viewing into a mirrored sky, only this one had clouds in it.

'I'm letting Paeorth-sama know that I've completed my duty.'

It was then that InuYasha appeared, looking thunderous, where he rushed over to Kagome, planting himself solidly in front of her against Magnir and the window.

'Ah, there he is. I wasn't sure if I'd released you from your frozen state.' Magnir said, before turning his attention back to the window.

He cast a spell so quickly that barely even the sound could be heard, and there seemed to be a lightning bolt in response.

'Oh crap.' Magnir said, retreating a few steps.

'What have you done?' InuYasha shouted at him.

'Paeorth-sama isn't happy with me right now.' Magnir said. 'Apparently I wasn't supposed to actually grant anyone's wishes.'

InuYasha shot a glance back at Kagome. 'Is that what's going on here? Did you wish for something?'

'Well, I couldn't really help it.' Kagome said hesitantly.

'You idiot!'

'No, no, it was my fault,' Magnir said, retreating a few more steps.

And suddenly, right where Magnir had been standing previously, there was two shafts of light appearing, and a very scantily clad woman appeared out of one, and a very intricately dressed woman from the other.

'Paeorth-sama!' Magnir exclaimed. 'Belldandy-sama!'

'You bet your sweet dirt you weren't supposed to grant any wishes!' The scantily clad woman said, approaching the earth spirit angrily.

She seemed to only be wearing a few wide pale leather straps and some red ribbon, with short, dark hair, aside from one very long section that was tied back in a ponytail, her gloved hands planted solidly on her hips.

The other blonde-haired woman had her also gloved hands clasped to her chest worridly. She was wearing what seemed to be a simle, white, flowing underskirt and a very intricate, blue overdress that had gold designs on it.

'Magnir, what did you do?' The blonde woman asked.

'I granted her wish. Didn't the system register it?'

'Well, yes,' the dark haired woman said.

'There you go. Simple. So what are you doing here, Belldandy-sama?' Magnir addressed the blonde woman.

'I came to assist Paeorth if she needed my help.' Belldandy said.

'I didn't need your help.' The woman who must have been Paeorth muttered, crossing her arms.

'It was just a precaution.' Belldandy replied.

'Alright, alright, everything looks fine here. Let's just go.' Paeorth summed up, looking around at the two standing still under the tree. 'You there, girl.'

'Yes?' Kagome responded.

'Are you Miss Higurashi Kagome?'

'That's me,-'

'Did Magnir here grant your wish?'

'I don't know.' Kagome replied honestly.

'Yes, yes I did.' Magnir said.

'Well, that's good enough for me. If it's okay with the system, then that should be fine. Come on, Magnir, we'll give you a lift back to the right time.'

'Thank you.' Magnir said with a little relief.

'Alright.' Paeorth said, and clapped her hands once.

And the three people vanished, never to be seen by anyone in the feudal era again.

* * *

**Behold, Paeorth and Belldandy's cameo. I was going to have Keiichi appear, but then I figured that it would be a little too far out there. If you think about it, Belldandy would insist to come along with Paeorth, and wouldn't let Keiichi come, considering how dangerous her overactive imagination could figure it to be.**

**Anyway, second to last chapter. You'll have to find out Kagome's wish next chappie!**


	8. Chapter 7

'So what exactly did you do?' Paeorth asked, gazing through the dome at the two who were standing under the massive tree dumbfoundedly.

Paeorth had encased the three of them into a transdimensional bubble above the scene, invisible to the outside, yet very useful to the very powerful when they wish to transcend dimensions, or time.

'I released their, how did you put it that one time? Limiters?' Magnir said, looking down at them.

'Are you sure that's alright?' Belldandy asked, looking a little closer. 'Is that person some sort of spirit? He almost looks like, oh, what were they called again?'

She looked at Paeorth questioningly. 'Do you remember? it was up until about three hundred years ago in the past that they existed. They were kind of a cross between demons and spirits.'

'Oh, I remember, they had that really funny name that I can't quite remember.' Paeorth said. 'But can't you tell? He's half of whatever we called those things are. They have a special permit with the interspecies department in the treaty.'

'Damn, I want to take his powers again.' Magnir grumbled. 'I do not like that idiot.'

Magnir was silenced by the look that Belldandy gave him, and he dared not to speak again.

'They're gone.' Kagome said, still watching the spot that the one called Paeorth had vanished from.

'Are you alright?' InuYasha said, turning to look at her, only to find the girl throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his neck.

'You were right, I'm sorry.' She said quietly.

'How come?'

'When Magnir started casting his spells, I was just so scared that he was going to kill me, or worse.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. That bastard froze me somehow right after I found when you were talking to him earlier. I couldn't move, or speak. I don't know how, but he'd pinned me down with flecks of light. He must have been more powerful than he looked.'

They were quiet for a minute.

'Hey, InuYasha?' Kagome asked, removing her nose from his clavicle.

'What?'

'Have I ever told you how much I love you?'

And all he did was lean foreward and kiss her.

* * *

**Last chapter, and thanks to all who read this. Please review if you've read!**

**Love,**

**InuKag.**


End file.
